Jar of Hearts
by livinginadream-2013
Summary: Jasper is a cheat and Alice has had it. Song-fic. Complete


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. The song, Jar of Hearts is by Christina Perri**

**Notes;;  
Had this song stuck in my head and started getting story ideas for it. For anyone reading my other story I apologize for not updating, I've sort of lost my muse for it.  
Summary;; Jasper is a cheat and Alice has had it. Song-fic. Complete**

The small crowd cheered as she walked onto the stage. She was a young and up coming star, this would be her first single, and she would probably never sing it or listen to it again. It was far too painful, the record company and her agent could fuss at her all they wanted but they'd never understand just why she couldn't. She didn't even know if she'd be able to make it through this time without having a breaking down. She sat down on the stool at the front of the stage and the piano began to play.

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most  
_

He had been her everything, she'd loved him with everything she'd had, even after the two times he cheated on her, she'd believed his lies and come back to him. Because she was a fool and thought he loved her just as much as she did him.

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
_

He'd done it again, broken her heart, only this time, it was the last time. She could finally see that he didn't love her enough to be with only her. It would be his loss, he would never again find someone that was so devoted to him and she would go on to find someone to love her fully and her alone.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  
_

And maybe one day he would see where he'd gone wrong, but it'll be too late, it was already too late. She looked out into the crowd which cause tears to spark in her eyes, though her voice stayed crystal clear.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
_

He was here, good, she wanted him to here this, for him to feel some sort of remorse or regret for his actions. She stared into his piercing green eyes and he stopped dead in his tacks, his mouth slightly open as though he wanted to say something. But she'd never listen to him again.

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  


Alice just wanted to forget everything about him, every moment they'd shared, and it's taken her this long to even find the gull to perform this song. She was getting better though, everyday she could feel a fragment of her heart fit gently back into its correct spot.

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back  
_

She could see in his eyes that he was slowly coming to terms, he could see this song was meant for him and that every word was true. He could see what he was losing. Yes, the great Jasper Whitlock was finally going to lose, wasn't going to get what he wanted. And for the first time in his life he would admit that he had screwed up and lost the best thing to happen to him.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
_

A few tears rolled down her cheeks but she smiled despite them. She shouldn't be enjoying his pain but he'd cause her so much that it stood to reason it was okay for her to relish the fact that she could give him a taste of his own medicine.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are

The piano slowly came to a stop and the whole place was silent for a moment before breaking out into loud cheers and applause. Her eyes never left his and that small smile on her face remained. He looked baffled to say the least, she merely rose from her stool and looked out to the crowd and wiped her tears from her cheeks, "Thank you, you guys were awesome…Goodbye." She looked back towards him when she said the last word and he knew she meant it, he turned stiffly and started towards the exit. She waved to the crowd one more time before exiting the stage, eager to move on with her life and forget the past years that had been wasted.


End file.
